


Too Many Late Days

by insecureAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Detective AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureAuthor/pseuds/insecureAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya worries about Terezi, who needs more sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Late Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strannushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannushka/gifts).



(Transcript:

Terezi: 1 SOLV3D 1T! 1'V3 GOTT4 GO!

Kanaya: Oh No You Dont Its Been 3 Nights And You Need Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Terezi is a hardworking detective/cop who always stays late at work and is a huge coffee addict. She currently lives with her co-worker Karkat and that's how comes that she is also lives with his flatmate/moirail Kanaya, the only person in the household who actually cares about Terezi's well-being."
> 
> This isn't too shippy, I know, nor does it totally fit in the whole prompt. But I hope you like it regardless! These two are cute. I hope to write something about them in a detective AU later, but the ideas just wouldn't come together in time for this deadline.  
> After authors are revealed I'll post a link to the full view of the picture, it was too big to post properly here!


End file.
